


뱀파이어 썰 1

by Aesthetic999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic999/pseuds/Aesthetic999





	뱀파이어 썰 1

인간과 뱀파이어 사이에서 태어난 판청청과 그를 키우는 자칭 연구원 쥔.. 사회에서는 인간과 뱀파이어가 서로 사랑하는 것은 비윤리적인 것으로 판단하여 법을 위반한 것으로 간주된다. 따라서 그에 대한 법적 처벌을 받게되는데, 판청청의 부모도 거기에 걸려서 정부에게 끌려갔고 판청청만 어찌 빼돌려서 살게 된다. 평소 뱀파이어에 관심 많던 쥔은 여러 정보를 수집하다가 자신의 궁금증을 해소해줄만한 실험체마저 갖고 싶었는데, 뱀파이어를 사고 파는 행위 또한 법적으로 금지되어 있다. 하지만 뒤에서는 암암리에 거래되고 있는데 상상을 초월할만한 상당한 고가이기 때문에 쥔은 감히 손도 못 댄다. 

그러다가 쥔은 우연히 판청청과 만나게 된다. 인간과 뱀파이어 사이에서 태어난 그들은 인간과 별다른 것 없는 모습을 하고있지만 상당한 지적능력과 체력을 갖고있고 그것과 더불어 공격성까지 높게 나타나기 때문에(성체가 되기전엔 다른 뱀파이어보다 온순한 펀이지만, 그 이후엔 상당한 공격성을 뜀) 정부는 그들을 처단하려는데에 주력하고 있을듯. 하지만 포획하는 것이 쉽지 않을테고. 어쨌든 쥔은 거의 전문가에 가까운 정보를 갖고있기 때문에 그런 판청청을 바로 알아볼거다.(대충 뱀파이어 느낌이란 것만 알지 그가 인간과 뱀파이어 사이에서 태어난 특이종이라는 것은 알지못함) 갈 곳 없어보이니까, 버려진거같다는 짐작을 하게 되는데, 어쨌든 쥔한테는 잘 된 일이었으니까 주워감. 판청청도 별다른 반항 없이 쥔을 따른다. 이대로 길거리 거닐어봤자 자신한테도 득될거 없다는거 잘 알거든.

근데 쥔 그런 청과 생활하면서 느끼는건데 애가 공격성은 0에 가까운 천진난만한 성격을 가진거다. 여느 뱀파이어들은 주로 인간을 적대시하는 태도를 갖는게 일상적인데.. 얘는 이미 인간을 여러번 만나본 아이처럼 행동하는게 좀 신기할 쥔. 전문적인 연구진은 아니었지만, 청청으로 인해 여러 정보를 알게되고(물론 그중에 거짓을 말한 것도 몇 개 있을테고 대답을 안해주는 것도 있을거다. 예를 들면 인간과 뱀파이어 사이에서 태어났다는 사실을 은폐하는거.) 청청도 그런 그를 주로 박사라고 부른다. 일반 뱀파이어보다 더 빨리 자라나는 쥔도 거기서 좀 이상하다는걸 느끼게 되지.

너는 다른 애들이랑 좀 다른거같다는 쥔의 말에 그래요? 나는 평범한 편이라고 생각하고 있었는데.라며 순수하게 웃을 청청. 성체가 되기전에 발정기가 찾아올거같은데, 초반엔 쥔 손 잡고 손가락 깨물었으면 좋겠다. 핏자국 새겨지는데 쥔 손가락 정도는 내주지. 한번은 그의 손가락 거덜날 정도로 깨물어된 판에 옌준이 식겁해서 밀어낸 적도 있긴하지만.. 그 이후엔 청도 최대한 자제한다. 응급상자에서 꺼내온 밴드 들고서 쥔 손에 친히 붙여주는 것도 좋을듯ㅠ 아프게해서 미안해.라고 표정 한껏 시무룩해하면서 붙여줘야함. 쥔은 괜찮다는 듯이 얘기하면서 언제든지 자기 손가락 내주겠지. 하지만 청청은 여느 애들과 달리 자제력도 있어서 3일 정도는 텀 두고 손가락 깨문다 물론 다른 손가락.. 쥔은 손가락에 밴드 달고 사는게 일상일듯. 근데 손가락으로는 역부족이었는지 시간이 갈수록 더한곳을 노린다. 목덜미 같은데나 아니면 아예 팔뚝을 잡는다거나. 그래서 쥔은 자신의 피를 직접 수혈하기에 이른다. 

"린박사, 그거 알아? 뱀파이어는 인간의 피를 마시면 미친데. 근데 사랑하는 사람의 피를 먹으면 기분이 좋아져."

박사가 보기엔 나는 어느 쪽인거 같아? 특이종인 청청에겐 크게 해당사항이 없었지만, 옌준을 쳐다보면서 환하게 웃어보인다. 쥔은 괜히 청청 이마를 손가락으로 툭 치면서 말한다. 

"내가 보기엔 너는 멍청한 쪽이야."  
"틀렸어! 나는 박사 엄청 좋아하는데."

나 지금 기분 좋은거 안 보여? 청청은 쥔이 준 수혈팩 받아먹으며 환하게 웃어보인다. 쥔은 입가에 묻은 피나 닦으라며 휴지를 건네준다. 그리고 적어도 나는 너랑 사랑같은건 안 할거라고 다짐한다. 정부에게서 공식적으로 허락을 받지 않은 상태에서 뱀파이어와의 동거도 위법, 더군다나 (비록 많은걸 하지는 않았지만) 그를 실험체로 사용했다는 것 또한 법적책임을 물수도 있는 상황에서 그와의 사랑 뭐 그런거까지 하는거는 제 자신이 더더욱 받아들이지 않기 때문. 물론 쥔 또한 그를 보며 사랑의 감정을 느끼지 않을테고.

청청은 점점 더 자라날거고 점점 더 대담해질듯. 뛰어난 오감에 쥔이 다른 사람과의 잠자리를 가진 것 마저 알아채겠지. 자기 눈에만 예뻐보이는 사람인줄 알았는데, 그 누구들의 눈에도 그런 쥔이 똑같이 보인다는걸 그제서야 자각할 것 같다. 그래서 괜히 쥔에게 더 엉겨붙으면서 이상한 냄새 난다고 돌려말하는데, 나 방금전까지 샤워하고 나왔는데라고 말하는 쥔의 말에 더 툴툴댈듯. 씻었는거 자신도 아는데 그래도 청에게서는 그 잔향이 계속 맡아져서 기분이 별로 안 좋을듯하다.

도대체 몇 명씩이나 만나는거야. 매번 달라지는 향에 청청은 이제 수를 세기조차 포기한다. 그러다가 평소와는 다른 냄새에 청청은 인상을 구기지. 조금 들뜬듯한 쥔의 모습과 진한 알콜 냄새에서 나는 구린 뱀파이어 냄새. 뱀파이어와의 성관계가 위법이라는 것은 청청도 잘 알 수 밖에 없는 정보였다. 물론 단순한 한번의 엔조이 정도는 잘 숨겨낸다면 사회내에서 어찌어찌 넘어가는 분위기였지만, 자신의 부모는 그런 관계가 아니었으니까. 어쨌거나 이 박사놈은 상대방이 뱀파이어인걸 분간도 못할 정도로 마서댄건가. 

청청은 쥔 이끌고서 침대에 뉘인다. 끝까지 간 것 같지는 않은데, 어쨌든 어느정도의 스킨쉽 정도는 서로 갔던거였으니까. 설마 그가 이상한 생각이라도 하고있는건 아닐까라는 두려움이 스쳐지나가지. 그래서 다음 날에, 평소 그렇게나 관심 없는 척 했음에도 불구하고, 직접 나서서 물어본다.

"린박사, 요즘 만나는 사람이라도 있어?"  
"그냥.. 가볍게 만나고 있어"  
"어제는 누구 만났는데?"  
"그냥 좋은 사람"  
"멍청한 박사! 그럴 줄 알았어. 그거 사람 아니야. 사람인척 하는 뱀파이어일거야. 널 노리고 있을거니까 만나지마."

난 그런 식으로 너를 잃기싫어. 쥔은 그런 청청을 빤히 쳐다본다.

"어떻게 알아?"  
"뭐가"  
"그게 뱀파이어인줄 어떻게 아냐고. 데려온 적도 없는데."  
"냄새가 나. 뱀파이어 냄새. 특유의 비린내. 구려."  
"너도 뱀파이어잖아."  
"…그건 그렇지. 하여튼 나 지금 진지해. 만나지마"

약속해, 다시는 만나지 않기로. 청은 불쑥 새끼손가락을 내민다. 쥔은 하는 수 없다는 듯이 그의 손가락을 건다. 그러면서도, 만약에 만나면 어쩔건데라고 묻는 쥔에 청은 생전 한번 안 보여주던 정색까지 하고서 말한다. 

"죽일거야"

모두 다. 청청의 표정은 굳어있었음. 옌준의 표정이 떨떠름해진걸 눈치챈 뒤에는 방금전의 그 살기는 금방 죽어버리고 청은 평소의 표정으로 돌아왔지만, 의견은 열심히 밀어붙힌다. 만나지마 진짜로.라는 말을 끝까지 입에 달고서.

어쩌면 그 질투심이 시발점이 된건지 청은 부쩍 쥔에게 달라붙는다. 이제는 슬쩍 자신의 앞섬을 그 엉덩이에 비비기까지 하는 행동까지 취하는데, 초반엔 옌준 당황스러워 할거같다. 근데 또 금새 익숙해져서, 왜 걔랑은 안되고 너랑은 이러고 있어야하냐는 말까지 치는데 청청은 그 말에 더이상 쥔이 할말 없게 만들어버린다. 

"어짜피 박사가 날 주워온 것도 위법인데 이런거 하는 것도 안 들키면 끝이지. 걔랑은 뻔히 들킬거같아서 그런거고."  
"많이 대담해졌다, 너?"  
"그래도 나 지금 많이 참고있는거야"

청청은 쥔 목덜미를 핥아올린다. 옌준아 해도 돼?라고 묻는 말에 쥔은 그를 밀어낸다. 형 호칭은 어디다가 팔아먹었냐는 옌준의 말에 청청은 어깨를 으쓱인다.

"박사를 형이라고 불러본 적이 없어서그래. 적응될 때까지 노력해볼게."

그 이후로는 청청 꼬박꼬박 옌준이보고 형이라고 부르면서 해도 돼? 해도 돼?라고 물어볼듯. 쥔은 별다른 대꾸를 하지 않았고 청청도 그에대한 승락이 떨어지기 전까지는, 비록 자신의 앞섬이 터질거같아도, 무작정 밀어붙이지 않을 생각이었음.

하지만 청청도 차츰 힘들어져서 은근히 자신의 앞섬을 만지작대면서 초반기때처럼 쥔의 손가락 깨물고 핥아댄다. 형, 나 이젠 죽을거같아.라는 말에 쥔이 청청 쳐다보는데 오묘한 시선이 오고간다. 

"형도 내가 필요하잖아."

결국엔 옌준이 포기하고 청청에게 자신의 몸을 내어준다. 청청은 핀트가 나간듯 옌준의 몸을 더듬기 바빴음. 천천히 해라는 옌준의 말에 고개를 끄덕이며 대꾸하면서도, 들끓어오르는 성욕 때문이 유독 바빠진 마음에 서툰 행동이 더 적나라하게 드러났음. 그래도 어찌어찌 잘 마무리했고 옌준은 자신이 허락해줬지만 현타올거같다. 왠지 넘어서지 말아야할 선들을 너무 많이 넘어버린 듯한 느낌. 그리고 그와 동시에 부쩍 다가오는 두려움에 갑갑해질거다.


End file.
